The advent of mobile communication devices have permitted individuals to communicate with one another via wireless digital signal transmissions. Increasingly, individuals rely on mobile communication devices to also transfer data between one another via the World Wide Web (WWW), computers, computer networks and so forth. Individuals use mobile communication devices to transfer various types of data such as high quality digital audio, digital video, streaming digital video, photographic images, computer files and so forth. Accordingly, applications supporting this type of data transfer are congruous with the design of mobile communication devices, and such devices include, for example, mega-pixel cameras, video cameras, and digital audio recorders. Moreover, many commercially available cellular phones and personal digital assistant devices are capable of running typical computer-based application programs that create, utilize, and communicate large data files. As a result, there is a need in the art for mobile communication devices to transfer large amounts of data at high rates.
Many electronic devices, including mobile communication devices, generate electromagnetic fields in the radio frequency spectrum. Specifically, the transmission of electrical signals along a conductive path generates electromagnetic fields. As transmission frequencies increase, the magnitude and effective spatial reach of corresponding electromagnetic fields also increase. When two physically unconnected conductive paths are in close proximity to one another, a high frequency transmission on one of the conductive paths may result in electromagnetic interference (EMI) with respect to the transmission on the other conductive path. EMI has many deleterious effects on the operation of mobile communication devices. For example, EMI may cause the distortion of transmitted data and even the complete loss of data.
Due to higher data rates, mobile communication devices increasingly require conductors that are not susceptible to EMI. Specifically, flip phones, phones in which the screen is connected to the body of the phone via a rotating hinge, and slider phones, phones in which the screen is connected to the body of the phone via a laterally sliding mechanical connector, require flexible conductors to transmit data across the rotating hinge or mechanical connector. Thus, a need exists for flexible conductors capable of shielding against EMI generated during high-frequency transmissions.
One approach, well known in the prior art, for shielding against EMI are coaxial cables. Coaxial cables comprise a pair of conductors disposed around a common axis. A first conductor is positioned along the central axis of the cable and carries the transmitted signal. A second conductor, connected to an electrical ground, is cylindrically disposed around the first conductor by an insulative or dielectric material. By shielding the first conductor with the second conductor, a coaxial cable is able to confine the electromagnetic field generated by the conductor to an area inside the cable. Accordingly, coaxial cables are widely used for television and broadband transmission.